Unfamiliar Kiss
by xxWonderland
Summary: My first fic, so bear with me. Arashi and Himeko break off their strained relationship and Arashi's wishes are fufilled. AraxHiro, Yaoi, Lemon, Slash, Oneshot. R&R! I couldn't log into my old account, xxAlice, so I made a new account and reposted this. xx
1. Original Version

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime/manga, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

---

I wrote this WAYYY back in October 5, 2006. So it's not the best example of my current writing abilities, but hey, I really just don't give a fuck. Read and review! 3

I originally posted this on my other account, xxAlice, but I forgot which e-mail I used for that account, so I just made a new one as the old one was only 3 days old. So I'm not stealing, jerks. >

---

Miwako nodded in response to Arashi's proposal. Their relationship had been on strain for months, and they had decided it was time to call it quits. They'd still be 'just friends', but never as intimate as before.

"So, this is it then, eh?" Arashi said coolly. "No more lovey-dovey smut?" Miwako smiled and nodded.

"No, Miwako thinks we need to just be friends."

"Then it's official." Arashi stood from the cafe chair and grinned. "See you later, then, 'friend'." He pushed his chair in and walked off, leaving Miwako sitting there. Smiling, the pink haired girl picked up her cellphone and called the Phone Chat Dating Service.

From behind a wall that turned into an alley, Hiroyuki flipped his hair from his eyes and chuckled.

---

Arashi stood by the door of his apartment, fumbling for his keys. Lost in thought, he opened the door and flopped onto the couch.

'You never cared for Miwako in that way. You aren't capable of loving any woman in that way.' His thoughts pestered him and although Arashi was becoming annoyed, he knew that they spoke the truth. He could never have an intimate relationship with a woman. After all, the opposite sex never really caught his eye.

"Hiroyuki-chan." He softly whispered in the darkness, his mind clouded with thought. He pictured the male's slim yet muscular physique, his abs glistening with sweat, his soft hair matted to his forehead...

"Yes?" A voice startled Arashi from behind, making the blond spin around. Hiroyuki smiled and flipped the light switch, revealing a part of Arashi that neither were expecting.

'Oh shit.' Arashi tried to cover the bulge in his pants with a throw pillow, but Hiroyuki just chuckled.

"Don't worry, I know how it is with living alone and all. I just came by to check up on you after the little break-up and see if I could cheer you up."

Arashi nodded, then shook his head.

"It's alright, it was a mutual break-up. I'm fine." Hiroyuki shot him a look of doubt.

"Are you sure becAAAUUSS---" Hiroyuki took a step towards Arashi and tripped over a remote control that lay on the floor. He landed on Arashi in a way that knocked the pillow to he floor and had the two men face to face, inches from each other's mouths. Arashi's face flushed as he was about to stand.

"Don't." Hiroyuki grabbed Arashi by the back of the head and forcefully kissed him, his tongue sliding into the boy's mouth and flicking the safety pin attached to his lip. Arashi moaned and returned the brunette's kiss and rubbing his back. After the kiss continued for a minute or two and most of the boy's mouths had been explored by the other's tongues, the blond felt a hand unbutton his shirt. Arashi pulled the rest off, then moaned as a hand slipped down and squeezed his inner thigh. It traveled upward until resting on his genitals, when Hiroyuki grinned and pointed to the bedroom.

"Let's." Arashi and Hiroyuki scrambled into Arashi's room, where they landed on the bed while, once again, kissing.

Arashi slowly slipped out of his pants and undergarments as Hiroyuki did the same. Then, the blond took of Hiroyuki's shirt, laying butterfly kisses all over the more muscular boy's torso. Slowly going farther down, he pushed Hiroyuki onto the bed backfirst and looked slowly at his larger-than-normal manhood, breathing heavily onto it. He looked at Hiroyuki as if to say 'May I?'

"Go on, it's alright." Arashi grinned at this and licked the tip, making Hiro-kun writher in pleasure.

Hiroyuki arched with a load groan. "Arashi, you are killing me. Please ..."

"Your wish is my command," Arashi replied, before sucking Hiroyuki's cock down his throat, deep-throating him in the way he hoped Hiroyuki would love. Slipping a finger into his mouth as well, he wet it and slipped his hand around to Hiroyuki's ass and without warning he plunged it inside, caressing that spot he knew would drive Hiroyuki wild.

Hiroyuki cried out and arched wildly into Arashi's mouth, not stopping, even as Arashi reached down to gently squeeze his ball sack, rolling his balls in the palm of his hand, one after the other. Daring to look up, Arashi could see the sweat pouring down Hiroyuki's beautiful face, his make-up smeared ... he looked wild ... spent ... decadent.

He was so close and Arashi helped him along by adding a second finger, fucking him while continuously sucking his cock. Hiroyuki screamed once, then went rigidly still, as he came furiously into Arashi's eager mouth.

"Ara...that was...amazing..." Hiro panted and smiled at the same time.

"Now that I pleasured yours..." Arashi stood up and showed his throbbing erection. "How about my turn?"

Hiro grinned and nodded, pulling Arashi onto the bed with him.

---END---

I'm too lazy to finish this up, so whatevvvverr.

Review. And remember, only pussies flame.


	2. Read me

I'm going to get around to rewriting this story so it reflects my current writing skills. Then I'll post that as a new chapter. Unless I forget I'm going to, and then, too bad for all of you.


End file.
